Warren Gets Grounded for Infinity (SuperMalechi's version)
Warren Gets Grounded for Infinity is a GoAnimate! episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Warren finally has done it again, he escapes from China and got the Pinocchio 1997 fanmade VHS, and watches the whole of it, and then goes to see Planes in Theatres. A minute later, Barney sees what Warren has got the fanmade Pinocchio 1997 VHS. Warren's dad notices this too. When Warren gets home, Barney and Warren's Dad are mad at him. They do puishments incuding destroying the fanmade 1997 Pinocchio VHS, and putting Greg Wiggle's clothes on him. Warren threatens both of them dead, which makes them more madder than ever. Barney calls his friends to come over here. They teach him a lesson, and Barney says that one of the punishments that Warren has to go to a hotel for life. BJ says that he has to take him to get him Mario games. Malechi also tells him that he has to go see his custom Barney film: The Barney & Arthur Movie, made by Nickelodeon and Nick Jr one day. RS Mr. Conductor also tells him that he has to go see Barney's Sense-Sational Day: In 3D, a custom re-release of the Season 3 home video. And Warren deserves those. Cast *Warren Cook (played by Eric) *Warren's Dad (played by Alan) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (played by Kidaroo) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (played by Salli) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (played by Kimberly) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Played by Kendra) *SuperMalechi (played by Alan) *Jimmy Neutron (played by Kimberly) *Linny the Guiena Pig (played by Kendra) *Turtle Tuck (played by Jennifer) *Ming Ming Duckling (played by Kimberly) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) (played by Alan) *Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) (played by Eric) *Arthur Read (Voiced by Kimberly) *D.W. Read (Voiced by Kimberly) *Mickey Mouse (Voiced by Eric) *Thevideotour1 (Voiced by Zack) *Bear (Voiced by Alan) *Woody (Voiced by Paul) *Buzz Lightyear (Voiced by Eric) *Mrs. Shaw (Voiced by Kate) *Mr. Dike (Voiced by Simon) *Mac (played by Kendra) *Bloo (played by Young Guy) *Eduardo (played by Miguel) *Wilt (played by Eric) *Coco (played by Kayla) *Frankie (played by Julie) *Madame Foster (played by Elizabeth) *Mr. Herriman (played by Diesel) *Blossom (played by Ivy) *Bubbles (played by Shy Girl) *Buttercup (played by Tween Girl) *Foo (played by Kayla) *Ka-Chung (played by Princess) *Custard (played by Jennifer) *Jazzi (played by Emma) *B.B. Jammies (played by Shy Girl) *Noodle (played by Kendra) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2/Season 10 voice and Late 1993-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". Transcript *Warren: I must get back to my original home! (Leaves China and goes on the airplane and back to Michagin. He then goes to the video store) Hi, may I have the fanmade Pinocchio 1997 VHS? *Cashier: Sure! Here you go! *Warren: Thanks. (At his house) Since my dad is still working, I am watching this now! (88 minutes later) This was awesome. Now to go ad see Planes in Theatres! (leaves the house) *(22 minutes later, when Warren's dad gets home) *Barney: What was this? Warren escaped from China and got the fanmade 1997 VHS of Pinocchio! (400% loud voice) I am so done with this! Mr. Cook! Come here now! *Warren's Dad: What now? *Barney: Warren escaped from China and got the 1997 fanmade VHS of Pinocchio! *Warren's Dad: I know! I'm gonna have stern words with him when he gets home! *(when Warren gets home) *Warren's Dad: (400% loud voice) Warren Cook! Now dare you escape from China while told not to and get the fanmade 1997 VHS of Pinocchio?! And what else did ya do? *Warren: I went to see Planes in Theatres! *Barney: (400% loud voice) What the-?! That movie was made by Disney! That's it, you're grounded for infinity! *Warren's Dad: We're gonna do punishments! First, to destroy the fanmade 1997 Pinocchio VHS, (he and Barney destroy the tape Warren got) *Barney: Next, we spank you with a shoe! *Warren: No no no no no! You were mean, I wish both of you were dead! *Barney: (400% loud voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! How dare you wish me and your dad dead?! That's it! I am calling my friends on the phone. *(20 minutes later) *Barney: Here are my friends I brought over here to teach you a lesson! *Baby Bop: I am Baby Bop. You were the worst YouTube user, because you are such a brat! Not at all! *BJ: I am BJ! Did I tell you not to lie about everything made by Disney and everything not made by Disney? *Warren: Yes. *Riff: I am Riff. You are a very very very very very very very naughty naughty naughty naughty guy! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for life! *SuperMalechi: And I am Malechi Perez, known as SuperMalechi. I can't stand you making real not fake openings! The only kind of fake VHS/DVD openings are the "FAKE Openings" ones! *Jimmy: I am Jimmy Neutron! I have seen your dirty words! *Linny: I am Linny the Guinea Pig! I also heard that you went to see Planes! *Tuck: I am Turtle Tuck! I have heard that you got Pinocchio fanmade 1997 VHS? Dd you? *Warren: Yes! *Ming Ming: I am Ming Ming Duckling! I also heard that you escaped from China! *Mr. Conductor (RS): I am Mr. Conductor! You are so so so so so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for eternity! *Mr. Conductor (GC): And I am Mr. Conductor's cousin! You are such the worst guy! *Arthur Reed: I'm Arthur, I heard that you made us angry! *D.W. Reed: I am D.W., and I heard that you left China while told not to! *Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse! Looks like you were back to your bad habits! *Thevideotour1: I am Thevideotour1! You were also banned from Disney stuff again! *Mac: I'm Mac Foster. *Bloo: I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo. *Wilt: I'm Wilt Michaels. *Eduardo: I'm Eduardo Valerosa. *Coco: I'm Coco the Chicken. *Frankie: I'm Frankie Foster. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. *Mr. Herriman: And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You need to like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Bear: I am Bear, you were nearly brainwashed when on YouTube while grounded! *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Buttercup: And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. We hope you like our TV show rather than Disney! *Woody: I'm Woody, and I've heard that you threatened to wish Barney and your father dead! *Buzz Lightyear: This is Buzz Lightyear! That is the reason you're such spoiled! Yeah you! *Foo: I'm Foo. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Custard: I'm Custard. *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. *Noodle: And I'm Noodle and we're the Save-Ums. We can't believe it you escaped from China and got the 1997 fanmade VHS of Pinocchio. *Warren: Barney, I gotta tell ya, I killed Greg from The Wiggles while watching Planes in Theatres! *Barney: (400% loud voice) Ooooooooh! How dare ya kill Greg from the Wiggles! *Noodle: He's one of my favorite Wiggles! *Barney: That's it! We're going to his funeral because you killed him! *Warren: No please! Anything but his funeral! *Barney: Go right now, I will call the police on you! *(at Greg's funeral) *The Judge: Hello, this is me, the Judge. As you know, Warren killed Greg from the Wiggles. *(later) *Warren: No more Greg! *Warren's Dad: How dare you make fun of his death?! That's enough! We're going back home! *(back at home) *Warren's Dad: Now here are your teachers! *Mrs Shaw: I'm Mrs Shaw. You were the worst student ever! *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! I don't like when you disrupt the other students! *Mrs Shaw: And we can't stand you not listening to us! *Warren: Barney, can you please do the opening to- *Barney: (400% loud voice) OOOOOOOOOH, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! THE ONLY KIND OF FAKE OPENINGS ARE THE "FAKE OPENINGS"! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for infinity!! (normal voice) That means no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no computer, no iPod, no YouTube, no GoAnimate!, no pizza, no ice cream, no pasta, no friends, no fake openings, no fun! *Warren: Please don't take away my favorite stuff! Please don't let me go to places I dislike! *BJ: Too bad you bad boy! These are the only places you go! *Barney: As for your punishment, you will be forced to watch my show, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Happy Harmonies, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Harman - Ising, Barney Bear, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Tex Avery, Droopy, George Gordon, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Carl Urbano, Spike and Tyke, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, Cavalcade of Vitaphone Shorts, Judy Garland, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Samplers, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Dr Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears A Who, The Phantom Tollbooth, Anchors Aweigh, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Tom Sawyer, Babes In Toyland, Rock and Rule, Magic Boy, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Igor, Arthur and the Invisibles, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, Gone with the Wind, The Thin Man, An American In Paris, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Big Parade, Ben Hur, The Broadway Melody, Easter Parade, The Band Wagon, Doctor Zhivago, Singin in the Rain, Anna Christie, Skyfall, Mrs. Miniver, The Great Ziegfeld, Annie Get Your Gun, The Philadelphia Story, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Grand Hotel, North By Northwest, Meet Me In St. Louis, Mutiny on the Bounty, He Who Gets Slapped, Min and Bill, Flesh and the Devil, Gigi, Ninotchka, Babes In Arms, The Crowd, The Big House, Casino Royale, The Bad and the Beautiful, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Hollywood Party, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Romeo and Juliet, Anna Karenina, A Tale of Two Cities, Captains Courageous, Ah Wilderness, Greed, Sweethearts, Agent Cody Banks, The Viking, High Society, Spectre, Queen Christina, The Pink Panther, La Boheme, Altars of Desire, Stargate and other old time shows not made by Disney. *Custard: Yeah, I agree with Barney. That means you'll watch the TV show where me, Jazzi, Noodle, Foo, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies star in, The Save-Ums! *BJ: And you forced to watch movies not made by Disney such as Tex Avery MGM Cartoons, Harman - Ising, The Phantom Tollbooth, Hanna - Barbera, Arthur and the Invisibles, Anchors Aweigh, George and Junior, Droopy, All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, The Pebble and the Penguin, All Dogs Go To Heaven, An All Dogs Christmas Carol, Babes In Toyland, The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Tom Sawyer, Igor, Barney Bear as well. *Buzz Lightyear: Yes, I agree with Barney and BJ. *Barney: And your dad has to take you to a hotel and you have to to a room in there. *Malechi: And one of those days, I have to take you to see my custom Barney & Arthur movie, from Nickelodeon & Nick Jr, in Theatres. *Warren: No no no no no no no no no no no no! *RS Mr. Conductor: And I will take you to see the 3D re-release of Barney's Sense-Sational Day! *Warren's Dad: I Agree with everyone, Let's go to the hotel! *Warren: Screw you all, I wish you are dead while you faggots were killed by penises of drew pickles, barney the gay t-rex, colby the dick computer and ronald mcdonald! *Barney: Warren, How dare you tell us to screw us off and wish us dead by the Barney bunch members! *Warren's Dad: That's it, Now You are going to the hotel! *(he and Warren arrive at the hotel) *Warren's Dad: Go to your room at this hotel and start watching movies and shows not made by Disney or you'll be grounded for double infinity! *(back to the house) *Warren's Dad: So, since we got rid of Warren, we could go and watch Planes in Theatres tomorrow since Warren isn't with us anymore. Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren Cook